


Ringing In The New Year

by TrishW



Series: Brad and Lucas from General Hospital [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishW/pseuds/TrishW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad has special plans to celebrate the new year with Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing In The New Year

Lucas came into the hospital. He was looking for Brad. Felix was at the nurse's station. "Hey Felix."

Felix looked up from his computer.  He smiled.  "Lucas.  Long time no see.  How are you?"

Felix was always the friendly type. Lucas was glad that he didn't hold him choosing Brad over him against him.  He smiled briefly back, as he looked around.  "Good. Good, except I'm looking for Brad and can't seem to find him.  Have you seen him?"

Things between Felix and Brad were best described as frienamies.  They got past their failed relationship and were civil, but Felix wasn't one to quickly forget the things he had done in the past.   "No.  Did you try the lab?"

Lucas walked over to the nurse's station and leaned on the desk.  "I did, but they said that he was delivering some lab results up here.  Maybe I missed him."

Felix finished his computer work and picked up a file.  "I just came back to the desk after seeing a patient.  Maybe I missed him. Got big plans?"

Lucas and Brad had been getting along really well.  After their problems, they had spent Thanksgiving and Christmas together.  He was looking forward to capping off the holidays by spending NYE with his boyfriend.  "Just wanted to firm up plans for New Years.  Do you have any?"

Felix stored the file.  He was okay with Brad and Lucas being together, but he wasn't overly happy that he had to see it.   He remembered Brad telling him about the night of their almost 3some. He was content with his decision, but it didn't change the fact that he was alone and they weren't.  It was okay though, he was happy with his plans.  "Sabrina and I are going to spend the evening in.  Take out, wine and some movies."

Lucas remembered when he and Felix spent the night drinking wine and watching Golden Girls.  "That sounds like fun.  You won't have to sleep on the couch."

Felix knew what Lucas was referring to.  "Yeah.  Turns out that was a smart move."

Lucas sensed the jab at how things turned out between them.  He figured he deserved it, but wanted to point out how things really were.  "I did say that it was to sleep."

Brad came off of the elevator and saw Lucas and Felix talking.  He knew that Felix wasn't a threat, but would feel better if he had a boyfriend of his own, just in case he messed up again and he and Lucas were apart.  He walked over to them. "There you are."

Lucas turned and smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey there.  I was looking for you.  They said that you were up here."

Brad pointed over his shoulder.  "I was, but I dropped off my reports and went back down to the lab.  I guess we just missed each other. What brings you by?"

Lucas walked closer to Brad and grabbed him by the lab coat, pulling him closer to him.  Felix took that as his cue to leave.  "Well, it looks like you two found each other.  Happy New Years."

Brad glanced over his shoulder at Felix as he left.  "Happy New Year to you."

Lucas didn't say anything.  "I was hoping that you didn't have plans for New Years Eve."

Brad had no real plans, but hoped they would be with Lucas.  That didn't mean that he couldn't play coy with his boyfriend.  "Actually I do have plans."

Lucas' heart sank.  He hadn't thought that they wouldn't be able to spend the evening together.  He frowned. "I didn't think about the possibility that you'd have to work."

Brad shook his head.  "I don't."

Lucas was confused now.  "Then who do you have plans with?"

Brad grabbed Lucas by the coat and smiled.  "With you.  What did you have in mind?"

Lucas smiled. "Very funny.  Carly will be throwing a party at the Metro Court.  I thought we could ring in the new year there."

Brad thought for a second.  "I'm not sure about that.  Everyone in town will be there.  Some of which I didn't have the best year with."

Lucas frowned.  He knew that Brad started the year off rough, but things had gotten better.  "What do you mean?  No one will care."

Brad knew that Lucas was right. Still he didn't want to spend the end of the year with people that reminded him of how he had messed up.  "I know that you said that Lulu is past it, but Dante, Olivia probably aren't.  Let's do something different."

Lucas wasn't sure what else to do.  "Like what?"

Brad thought for a second.  "How about going into the city?  We can watch the ball drop."

Lucas shook his head.  "The idea of standing with a bunch of drunks freezing my butt off does nothing for me."

Brad hated to admit that Lucas was right.  He thought for a second, as he pushed the button to the elevator. "I guess you're right.  Let me think."

Lucas knew how busy NYE could get.  "If you want to do something special, we need to make reservations.  Things fill up quick."

The door opened to the elevator and Brad walked in, followed by Lucas.  "I know."

Lucas was becoming impatient.  "Okay.  Then what do you want to do?"

Brad pushed the button for his floor.  "Don't you worry.  I'll come up with something.  Trust me."

Lucas wasn't so sure. He crossed his arms over his chest, as the elevator doors closed.  "If you say so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carly came down the stairs dressed in a silver dress.  Lucas was sitting on the sofa and turned when he heard her coming down.   He whistled.  "I know that you're my sister and I'm gay, but you're hot."

Carly loved compliments, even if they were from her brother.  "Thanks.  I just wish that Sonny was here to ring in the new year with me.  This is just wasted on the customers at the party."

Lucas knew that his sister was hung up on Sonny, but after what he did to Michael, Lucas couldn't see him the same way.  He figured that Sonny was going to be gone for a long time and Carly would eventually get over him and find someone new, but she had to go through her process.  "He'll be happy knowing that you're not just sitting around and waiting for him to get out."

Carly put on her earring. "I'm sure that's what he'd say.  It doesn't change how I feel. Where's mom?"

Lucas pointed over his shoulder.  "She and Josslyn are in the kitchen.  She told her that she could stay up and watch the ball drop.  So they're making snacks."

Carly was glad that her mom could stay with her daughter, but felt bad that she and Scotty had broken up because of Franco, then she realized that Lucas wasn't dressed. "That sounds like fun.  Why are you just sitting around?  I thought you and Brad were going to come to the party at the Metro."

Lucas hadn't talked to Carly since Brad had nixed the idea of ringing in the year with the rest of Port Charles.  "He wants to do something special.  Thanks for the tickets though."

Carly went to get her coat.  "That's sweet. I'm not going to lie.  I was hoping to hang out with you two. Michael and Morgan won't be there. I can understand why he wouldn't want to hang out with most of Port Charles.  Well, I guess I'll get going.  I can't wait to get this year over.  Its been one of the worse of my life."

Lucas walked his sister to the door.  "Try and have a little fun."

Carly turned and gave her brother a hug.  "I'm sure I will that's the benefit of owning the place.  I can have as much to drink as I want and can crash in the penthouse.  See you next year."

Lucas shook smiled and shook his head, as he closed the door behind Carly.  "That sounds like trouble just waiting to happen. Maybe she'll get over Sonny sooner rather than later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brad opened the door to the cabin. "So here we are."

Lucas walked in and looked around the cabin.  It was small, but rustic and very cozy.  It seemed well kept.  There was a fireplace and a small kitchen.  "This is nice.  How did you hear about it?"

Brad put down his bag.  "I kind of stumbled upon it.  Do you remember Jack that lives across the hall?"

Lucas couldn't help but remember the neighbor, who more than once noticed him taking the trash to the garbage shute in just his underwear.  "Yeah.  I remember him."

Brad started to take off his coat, then thought better of it.  "I ran into him, when I got home yesterday and he mentioned that he owned this cabin.  Its cold in here."

Lucas pointed over his shoulder.   "I saw some wood piled up next to the cabin.  Why don't you get the fireplace ready and I'll bring in some wood."

Brad started over to the fireplace.  "I'm on it.  If a boy scout can handle it, it should be a cinch."

Lucas smiled over his shoulder after opening the door.  "I take it that means, that you weren't a boy scout."

Brad knelled in front of the hearth.  "Of course not.  How hard could it be?  You might want to get the box out of the trunk of the car."

Lucas got the keys, as Brad threw them to him, then headed out the door.  "Don't forget to open the flue. I'll be back in a second."

Brad noticed that the fireplace wasn't gas.  "Great.  We're going to need matches."

He saw a box and picked it up.  "There they are.  Darn.  Its empty."

He decided to worry about lighting the fire later.  He wanted to make sure that things were ready when Lucas got back.  He looked around the fireplace.  "Open the flue. How am I suppose to do that?"

He noticed a lever and pulled it.  "How do I know if it's open or closed?"

He could hear something moving.  He continued to move the lever and tried to look up the chimney. He thought that he could see what must be the flue turn. It looked closed  "That seems to be it."

He pulled the lever one more time and continued to watch as it opened up.  Lucas came walking in just in time to see Brad get doused with debris.  "Did you...?"

Brad sat back.  His face and the front of his clothes a mess.  "Cough..Cough.  Yeah.  I got it."

Lucas walked over and dropped the wood next to the fireplace.  "What were you doing sticking your head up there?"

Brad tried to wipe himself off. "That's me.  Sticking my face where it doesn't belong.  I was making sure the flue was open."

Lucas laughed. "You're lucky that all you got was a little dirt.  That probably hasn't been opened since last winter. You okay?"

Brad got up.  He noticed the wood and looked around. "I'm fine. Where's the box?"

Lucas got up and frowned at his boyfriend.  "There wasn't one. I looked in the trunk and the backseat."

Brad thought for a minute.  "I could of sworn..."

Lucas could tell that something was wrong.  "What?"

Brad closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.  "I left it in the kitchen. Oh great.  The box had everything in it. Strawberries, cheese and champagne."

Lucas could tell that Brad felt terrible.  "That's okay.  We don't need those things."

Brad knew that Lucas was just trying to make him feel better.  "It also had stuff for breakfast.  You're going to have to eat."

Lucas knew that Brad was right.  "Don't worry about it.  I've got my emergency stash."

Brad frowned at his boyfriend. "What are you talking about?"

Lucas grabbed Brad by the shoulders and pointed him towards, what he assumed was the bathroom.  "In case I get stranded, I keep a stash of snacks and stuff.  It's in the car. It's not fancy.  Granola, trail mix and juice.  We'll be fine. I'll go get it. You go take a shower and I'll start the fire."

Brad reluctantly headed towards the bathroom.  "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Lucas smiled and headed towards the door.  "You might not have been a boy scout growing up, but I was.  Just a few badges shy of my Eagle."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucas brought a small box in and lit the fireplace, then waited for Brad, who seemed to be taking a long time.  He got up and headed for the bathroom.  He opened the door and peered inside.  Is everything okay?"

Brad was finishing washing his hair.  "Its fine.  I'm almost done."

Lucas leaned on the door jam.  "I guess that means the plumbing is okay."

Brad nodded.  "Yeah.  The water's nice and warm.  It feels good."

Lucas thought for a second, as he eyed his boyfriend's figure through the curtain.  He closed the door and began to take off his clothes. "Sounds like an invitation."

Brad stopped rinsing his hair.  He wasn't sure what Lucas said. "What?"

Lucas pulled back the curtain and slowly stepped into the tub.  "I thought you were inviting me to join you."

Brad smiled.  "I wasn't, but I'm glad you're here."

Lucas smiled and stepped closer to his boyfriend, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close to him.  "So am I."

Brad smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on Lucas' shoulders and slowly walked him around to streaming water, until he was underneath.  Lucas let the water run down his back, as he moved his hands from Brad's waist up to his face.  He deepened the kiss, before pulling away.  "Were you done?"

Brad reached for the soap and ran it through his hands, then held it out for Lucas.  "I was, but I can help you soap up.  Turn around.  I'll do your back."

Lucas took the soap that Brad handed him, once he was done and turned around, as he ran his hands over it.  "Sounds good."

Brad ran his hands over Lucas' strong back muscles and over his shoulders.  "I didn't think of this, but its a great idea."

Lucas ran his hands over his chest.  "This isn't why I came in, but I saw you through the curtain..."

Brad stepped closer to Lucas and ran his hands down his sides and over his hips.  He rested his left hand on his hip and continued to move the other around until he found his cock.  "Oh.  I didn't know you were a Peeping Tom."

Lucas' eyes closed, as Brad began to work his member. "Mmm.  That feels good.  I wasn't peeping.  If you didn't want me to come in, you should have locked the door."

Brad grabbed Lucas' cock and pulled him around to face him.  "I've got nothing to hide.  If this wasn't what you had in mind, I could stop."

Lucas let his head fall back into the water, as he washed the soap off. He then ran his hands through his hair.  "Its strange that we've never done it in the shower before."

Brad narrowed his eyes and frowned at Lucas. "Are you sure?"

Lucas grabbed Brad by the shoulders and turned him around.  He wrapped an arm around his shoulder to hold him tight against him.    "I think I'd remember it if we had."

Brad could feel Lucas' erection against his ass, he looked over his shoulder.  "Problem is, that we don't have a condom."

Lucas thought for a minute.  He then let Brad go and moved the curtain.  He picked up his pants.  He then came back a smile on his face and condom in hand.  "I told you that I was a boy scout.  Always be prepared."

Brad smiled and wrapped his arm around Lucas' neck, pulling him into a kiss. "That's one of the reasons that I love you."

Lucas placed the condom on his cock.  "Let's see if I can come up with a few more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brad had found several bottles of wine in the kitchen and he and Lucas were sitting by the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket.  "Now isn't this nicer than a party at Metro Court?"

Lucas took a sip from his glass. "It doesn't matter what we did.  I just wanted to ring in the new year with you."

Brad leaned over and kissed Lucas, then frowned.  "What time is it anyway."

Lucas looked around and found his phone.  "Its almost midnight. Good thing you mentioned it or we would have missed it."

Brad finished off the bottle into his glass.  "Does it really matter. We're together and that's what's important."

Lucas got serious.  "Of course it does.  What you're doing at midnight, is an indication of what you'll be doing all year."

Brad took a sip of his wine and frowned.  "You don't really believe that."

Lucas shrugged.  "I don't know. What were you doing last year?"

Brad thought for a second. "I was drunk at some bar."

Lucas nodded. "So was I.  I hooked up with this guy, but I didn't care much about him.  I just didn't want to be alone."

Brad felt that he had proven his point.  "See.  That doesn't mean anything.  You moved here and we met."

Lucas took a sip of his wine.  "Yeah, but I was miserable most of it.  I just don't want to jinx things."

Brad understood where Lucas was coming from.  "You're right.  Why tempt fate.  What time is it now?"

Lucas looked at his phone again. He changed his phone to count down the seconds.  "We're almost there."

Brad and Lucas watched as the seconds counted down to the new year.  Brad leaned in and kissed Lucas.  "Happy New Year Lucas."

Their lips parted and Lucas raised his hand to the back of Brad's head to bring him back in for another kiss.  "Happy New Year Brad.  I think were going to have an amazing one."


End file.
